


Andromeda

by humanyubel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: (Brief Mentions), Canon Compliant, DSOD, Discovered poetry, Erotic Poetry, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Post Character Death, Prideshipping, Short, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: Back to when it was cool'Cause there's no substituteWho even knows the truth?The truth, the truth





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czpan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czpan/gifts).



_And all of the land and all of its people looked up and saw the sun at night as the young boy king- beloved pharaoh stood gazing at the stars that were put up before him_

 

_On his head no wig set. Instead the Gods blessed him with locks of the finest gold, the most beautiful gold, and the richest rubies_

_[_

 

_His petite form stood above all, the peasants, the workers, the noblemen, the slaves, the merchants, and the [_

 

 

_And all who looked upon his visage were blessed by the gods. tears flowed from their eyes and infants hearts swelled. for even in the darkest of times seeing his face brought the greatest peace to all_

_[_

 

_[_

 

_[_

 

_[_

 

_[_

 

_A pleasantly round face smiled even at the lowest of social rankings, a soft arm to aid you in the markets_

_[_

 

_[_

 

 

_[_

 

_The most beloved pharaoh barely more than a child with a smile kinder and wiser than any he met_

 

_Swallowed a lotus blossom drenched in honey one day_

 

 

_And his name was forgotten and brushed away by the sands of time but he lived on in all of Kemet's heart_

_[_

 

 

_All knew he would return to reverse the flow of Ar and lighten the land's soul_

 

_One day._

 

Kaiba stared at the picture of the poem before him in frustration. It'd been placed in the Pharaoh's tomb- in Atem's tomb. It was only preserved well enough to be semi legible, many lines of the poem were gone or smudged by time beyond recognition. At least this one was an easier read than a few of the others.

 

 

_Soft hands grasped at a trusted companion's forearms. Laughter spilled from mirthful lips. Cloth shifted and a flash of skin exposed..._

 

_A wrestling match won, hair the color of the stars above in his violet eyes. "I win."_

 

 

 

Surely Atem would have suitors and those that desired his companionship but some of the poems found with him made no sense.

 

He was 90% sure it was just Ishizu fucking with him. After all she hadn't bothered him but once since he began his endeavor. 

 

He downs half of his cold coffee in one go.

 

 

Thanks a lot, Ishizu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my beloved M  
> They're gay for Atem and one of my besties


End file.
